What Happens in Ireland
by jemcarstairsfallenangel
Summary: Dave goes on vacation in Ireland and meets a sweet talking boy at a pub. Irishofsky. Rated M for smutt in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Irishofsky.

I don't own anything.

I hope you like this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Galway Girl.. Sort of.<p>

Dave walked down the cobblestone road, looking around and admiring the street. He loved everything about the past few days when he had arrived in Ireland, and after the disaster that was the previous year, Dave had decided to take a vacation. For the whole summer. Ok, so his parents suggested it and paid for it, but he agreed to go. So far, he was having a blast. Especially when he was of age to drink. The local pubs are great when he wanted a night out. Music, dancing, booze, what else could he want out of a getaway?

It was Friday and he was on his way to the local pub. Walking in, and taking his seat at the bar, ordering a beer on tap, which was the only way to have a beer, he discovered, and looked to the stage, where it was open mic night.

His heart stopped when he saw a boy walk on the stage with a guitar and start to play. This boy was gorgeous. Brown hair, blue eyes, slim figure. Dave had seen many good looking boys while he was here, but the difference between them and this boy was startling.

For one, this boy was looking straight at Dave as he started to play. Dave didn't recognize the song, but that didn't matter. The guitarist's piercing blue eyes never left his, and he didn't, couldn't, take his eyes off of them.

He clapped enthusiastically when he finished, and returned his gaze to his beer, not noticing that the boy wasn't done. He had another song to sing.

"This song is fer the lad at the bar. Hope ye like it." And he winked.

Dave's heart flew to his throat as people stared. He almost spit out his beer as the music started up again. This time, he knew the song.

Galway Girl.

Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk

Of a day -I-ay-I-ay

I met a little girl and we stopped to talk

Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay

And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do

'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue

And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl

'Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl

Dave stepped off his barstool and walked through the crowd and up to the stage, watching the boy the whole time. He stood a couple of rows back and danced a little to the upbeat song.

We were halfway there when the rain came down

Of a day -I-ay-I-ay

And she asked me up to her flat downtown

Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay

And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do

'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue

So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl

And I lost my heart to a Galway girl

He felt his cheeks flare red and he tried to break his eyes away from the boy in front of him, but he couldn't.

When I woke up I was all alone

With a broken heart and a ticket home

And I ask you now, tell me what would you do

If her hair was black and her eyes were blue

I've traveled around I've been all over this world

Boys I ain't never seen nothin' like a Galway girl

The football player wondered if he would do that to him. At this moment, he really didn't care. This boy was singing to him. No one had ever sang to him. Ever. And he was amazed, transfixed by the realization.

The pub erupted into applause and Dave returned to his barstool, sipping his beer, convinced that This boy had just done that to screw with him. He wasn't prepared for a body to sit next to him and a gorgeous voice to order a beer and sapphire blue eyes to meet chocolate brown.

"How'd ya like the song?" He asked. "Me name is Rory. Yours?"

"Dave." He stammered. "And yeah, that was pretty cool. You've got a good voice."

"Ah knew you were American. That just makes me want you even more gorgeous. So I'll see you around?" He winked, and gave Dave a crooked smile that made his legs feel like jelly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He stammered, and he was secretly praying to whatever was out there that he really would, as he watched Rory walk away, his hips swinging in the most provocative way.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up soon.<p>

Oh, and I know this seems a lot like P.S. I Love You, but it won't in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long and you guys may not like it, but the next chapter is going to have some fun in it.

I don't own anything... Yet..

* * *

><p>Dave woke up with a massive headache. Yeah. He dreamed about that wonderful boy from the bar all night. And now he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how he was serenaded in front of a bar full of people. There was a knock at his door.<p>

"Breakfast is ready David. Come down as soon as yer done." The innkeeper's wife was a fantastic cook, and the food came with the room.

"Be down in a minute!" He called, grabbing his stuff and heading for the shower.

He sat down at the table and observed the food around him. Pancakes and eggs with bacon, sausage, steak, and everything in between. Grabbing some eggs and bacon, he started to eat, just then noticing the others at the table. One in particular was staring right at him.

It was the guy from the bar. His ice blue eyes were piercing right through Dave, and he felt his heart stop.

"Oh, David, this is me son. He came home last night and will be spending some time with us. Rory, this is David. Perhaps you could show him around? He's new and everything."

"Sure mum." He said lightheartedly, never taking his eyes away from Dave, creating a rush of color to the formers cheeks. Dave didn't like that he loved that voice. Spoken and singing.

Soon after eating, Dave left the house, heading to his favorite spot, when a voice made him stop. Rory had caught up to him.

"So did ye like the song?" He asked.

"What?" Dave asked, feigning stupidity.

"The song. You couldn't have been that pissed."

"Oh, yeah. That was a nice song. I haven't heard that one in a while." He kept walking, avoiding eye contact as much as possible, spotting the ledge overlooking a gorgeous view, he strode over to it and gazed at the valley, still ignoring his companion.

"You aren't fooling me, boyo." He said, his voice low, seductive, and it made the hair stand on the back of the footballers neck. "You liked that song more than you care to admit.

"I'm not gay." Dave muttered, still keeping his eyes glued to the sky.

Rory chuckled. "You're as gay as I am straight." The shorter boy stood on his toes and kissed Dave on the cheek. "See ye around, David."

Dave couldn't help but press his fingertips to where the smaller boy's lips had been and watch him walk away, his hips swinging in the tight jeans he was wearing.

That night, at dinner, Rory took the seat right next to Dave and scooted his chair close. Too close. Before the American could protest, he felt a hand on his knee. He held his breath, but the hand just stayed there, not moving, except for the occasional brush of fingers that made his heart skip a beat. Distracted, he only ate half of his food, and after thanking Mrs. McDonald, he hurriedly went to his room. He didn't notice that Rory had followed him until he felt a hand around his waist. God this boy was touchy.

"Ye know, that shirt looks really good on you." Rory murmured. "And those jeans, just hug your hips just right. Next time ye intend to go to the pub, you don't want to be alone, someone will try to take ye home. I doubt ye want that."

Dave blushed, he couldn't help himself. "I doubt that would happen, but thanks for being concerned."

"The bloke behind you was eyeing you like a stuffed turkey. If I hadn't sang to ye, he would've made a move. Doubt you'd be able to resist him, though."

That was it. He was looking out for him. "I don't need you to look out for me, but thanks. I can handle myself."

"Oh I don't doubt that bear cub, but a good looking boy like yourself needs to be spoken for. Or am I too late in doing so?"

"Is this what you do? Pick up American tourists and try to sleep with them?" Dave snapped, finally seeing where this was going.

"What would give you that idea?" Rory said, a puzzled look on his gorgeous face.

"Because that's what you are trying to do." He said, "You barely know me, and I can only think of one thing that all of this touching, and talk about guys taking me home and me being gay would lead to."

For the first time, a look of sadness crossed Rory's face, only to be replaced by the same flirty look, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes and Dave could tell something was wrong. "As much as I'd love to have you in me bed, that was the last thing on me mind last night." And he walked down the hallway.

Dave called after him."Then what was your intention last night?" He asked.

"That, you will never know." He winked and strode off, not before looking back. "Oh, me mum wants me to show you around tomorrow. We'll leave right after breakfast, so be ready."

Dave watched him walk away and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. Cursing, he strode into his room and prepared himself for a long night in.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome.<p>

Don't worry, The next chapter will have some fights, angst, and fluff... yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Irishofsky.

I don't own anything.

I'm so sorry for the long update. Between work and life I haven't found the time. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Is this really what your mom meant by showing me around? I managed to find all of these places on my own." Dave sighed as they walked.<p>

"Me mum just wants to get me out of the house." Rory said. "She's always complaining about how I never go out and do anythin'. She probably just made an excuse."

"Yeah I know how that is. My mom was just happy I joined football. It gave me something to do, but she always asks whether there's a girl I like, or if I'm going out with friends, it's annoying."

Dave really hadn't meant to say anything to the irishman all day. His plan was just to go walking with him, let the smaller boy show him around, and then to back to his exploring as was normal, but walking with him, spending time with him, Dave found himself talking, no, sharing information, that he really hadn't told anyone. The worst part was, Rory wasn't letting anything on except for what Dave agreed with. Dave still didn't know anything about this kid except for his name.

What was even more confusing was the fact that Rory hadn't touched Dave since the night before, not even so much as a brush of the fingers. And it was driving Dave insane. He saw a complete flip flop of emotions from the past two nights to today.

They stopped on a cliff overlooking a gorgeous view of grass, and villages as far as the eye can see. Dave sat on the ground and started pulling at the grass, and felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, he leaned into the touch, and the hand didn't move. It just stayed there, on his shoulder until they heard shouts behind them.

"Hey there faggot!" One of them shouted. "Saw ye at the bar singin' again. Didn't know ye was back." A tall boy with black hair and equally black eyes strode toward them. Did ye have fun?" They stopped short as soon as they saw Dave.

"I see ye found yourself a yankee boyfriend, did ya?" They stepped forward, cautiously this time. Dave stood up and smirked as he saw he was taller than the dark haired boy by about an inch.

"None of ye business, Liam. Leave us alone." Rory snarled.

"Don't talk to me that way, we were just makin' conversation."

Dave didn't like the look of this guy. He reminded him of how he used to be, and that scared him. It scared him because he knew what was coming next, and that would be that once Rory was alone, he would be in trouble. Big trouble. The group of four boys wouldn't cause trouble with someone there to witness it. Especially when they don't know what that witness is capable of.

Flashbacks to his past year at McKinley kept flashing in his mind. Looking over at this boy, who strangely looked like Kurt. Kurt, whom he had grown fond of.

"So what if he did?" Dave said defiantly, his hands in his pockets, staring down the shorter boy.

"Well ye are his type." Liam said, looking Dave up and down and then looked to Rory, who's look of shock wasn't very well hidden.

"Don't break his heart. I don't think poor Rory could take it again." That smirk. Dave wanted to wipe it away. "See ya around, Rory."

They watched them leave, and when they were out of sight, Dave felt himself regret what he had just said. He mentally kicked himself.

"So what happened to not being gay?" Rory asked, his hand around Dave's waist again, the same flirty air to his tone, the smirk on his lips.

"I just saved your ass. I didn't mean what I said." He pulled away. "What do those guys have against you anyway?"

"I'm gay, and their homophobes. Easy enough to understand." Rory didn't try to put his arm around Dave again. Instead, he turned around and looked at the amazing view that had been long forgotten.

The sun was setting. "You want to go to the bar?" Dave asked hopefully, trying to get Rory out of his trance or whatever he was in.

"Yeah. I could do with a few shots." Rory strode in front of Dave, swinging his hips in an almost Kurt like fashion. "Ye comin'?"

Two hours later, and several shots, both boys were heavily intoxicated, slurring their words, and stumbling around the pub. They were currently sitting at the bar, laughing at some ridiculous story the bartender was telling them.

"Ye know, I haven't had this much fun in years." Rory said, his words strung out and his accent thick and heavy.

Dave, who was by far better than Rory, but still hammered, nodded. "Meee Neither."

Rory meant to stand up from his stool, but slipped, clinging to Dave, their face inches away. Dave couldn't help but to look into those bright blue orbs, and then suddenly lips attached to lips and everything became foggy and disoriented.


End file.
